Repo! The Lyoko Opera
by Teen-Lyokofan7777
Summary: An affectionate parody to our own Repo! The Genetic Opera.
1. Cast List

**Okay, this is going to be totally different than my usual style. This is a parody to Repo! The Genetic Opera. The Title is going to be Repo! The Lyoko Opera. The cast will keep their names but not some of their last names. I don't own Code Lyoko or Repo! **

**This is the cast list:**

Yumi Ishiyama/Naomi N'Guyen = Vocals

Yumi Ishiyama = DJ Granny in "We Started this Op'ra Sh*t" ; Joan Jett guitarist in "Seventeen"

Ulrich Stern = Luigi Largo

Nicholas Poliakoff = Pavi Largo

Sissi Delmas = Amber Sweet

Cassidy McGuire = Shilo Wallace

Aelita Stones/Schaeffer/Hopper (etc.) = Shilo Wallace as well (The two are sisters)

Franz Hopper = Nathan Wallace/Repo Man

Dana Hopper (nee, Goodwin) = Marni Wallace

Jean-Pierre Delmas = Rotti Largo

Odd Della Robbia = GraveRobber

Blind Mag = Blind Mag (Blind Sue wouldn't work)

Mrs. Kensington/Mrs. Mayer = Henchgirls

Hiroki Ishiyama/Jim Morales = News announcers

Jeremie Belpois = GenCop Leader

**Any others will be randomly announced.**


	2. Depraved Heart Murder to Legal Assassin

START DEPRAVED HEART MURDER AT SANITARIUM SQUARE. COMIC PANELS DEPICT THIS SONG.

The not-too-distant future

An epidemic of **organ failures...**

**Millions die**

**Chaos!**

Out of the tragedy

A **savior** emerges

A SIGN ON A BUILDING LIGHTS UP. IT SAYS: GeneCo. THE NEXT FOUR PANELS DEPICT A DOCTOR/PATIENT SCENE.

DOCTOR:

Without a heart transplant you will **die**

EMILY:

But I can't afford this operation

DOCTOR:

Don't worry

GeneCo offers **organ financing**

GeneCo's payment plans **cheat death**

For now

GeneCo carves out a new niche -

**Surgery as a fashion statement!**

GeneCo also develops **Zydrate**

(NAOMI, VOCAL:

Zydrate)

An expensive and addictive **painkiller**

**Grave-robbers **sell a cheap version of Zydrate on the **black market**

Extracted from the **dead**

**Jean-Pierre Largo,  
**GeneCo's founder,  
lobbies a bill through congress

**Organ repossessions are legalized!**

Jean-Pierre Largo and his kids

Ulrich Largo

Sissi Delmas  
and Nicholas Largo

The world's most **powerful** family

But for those who can't keep up with their **organ payments**

The Largos send in...

**Repo men**

AIR RAID SIREN:

Reeepo maaan!

END DEPRAVED HEART MURDER AT SANITARIUM SQUARE/START GENETIC REPO MAN.

A SPIKY HAIRED FIGURE COMES OUT FROM A PART OF THE ALLEY. IT'S **ODD DELLA ROBBIA**, A GRAVEROBBER THAT IS SOMEWHAT OF AN ENIGMA. HE GREETS A GIRL BEFORE SINGING THE FIRST LINE OF HIS FIRST SONG.

Out from the night, from the mist steps a figure.

No one really knows his name for sure.

A MYSTERIOUS FIGURE GETS DONE REPOSSESSING ANOTHER BODY'S ORGANS.

ODD:

He stands at six-foot-six, head and shoulders.

Pray he never comes knocking at your door!

Say that you once bought a heart, or new corneas,  
*with a sadistic-like grin* but somehow never managed to square away your debts.

He won't bother to write or to phone you.

He'll just rip the still-beating heart from your chest!

A DISPOSAL CREW PICKS UP A DEAD, MUTILATED BODY AND PLACES IT INTO A GARBAGE TRUCK.

CHORUS:

Repo man! Repo man!

A WOMAN RACES DOWN SOME STAIRS. SHE LOOKS BACK AS SHE HEARS A MAN SCREAM, AND HURRIES DOWN THE FINAL STEPS. SHE THEN TRIES TO OPEN SEVERAL DOORS TO FIND THEM LOCKED. HER MIND IS IN A FRENZY NOW.

ODD:

Now you can run. You can hide. You can try to...

But he always has a way of finding you.

He will come at your weakest hour, *teeth show at the word weakest*

When no one's around who might rescue you.

CHORUS:

Repo man! Repo man!

THE WOMAN FINDS HER WAY TO AN ELEVATOR AND PULLS DOWN THE DOOR. SHE PUSHES A BUTTON. THE ELEVATOR RISES, THOUGH SHE IS UNAWARE OF A PERSON ON THE OUTSIDE OF IT.

ODD:

And none of us (pause) are free from this horror,

For many years ago, we all fell in debt!

THE ELEVATOR STOPS. A MYSTERIOUS FIGURE IS RIGHT BEHIND HER. ODD KEEPS SINGING.

New body parts were needed to perfect our image!

THE MYSTERIOUS FIGURE OPENS THE ELEVATOR AND PUSHES THE WOMAN TO THE WALL.

And until our debts are clear,  
we will live in fear of the—

THE MYSTERIOUS FIGURE SLASHES HER ACROSS THE THROAT, THEN CUTS HER OPEN TO TAKE A HEART OUT.

CHORUS:

Repo man! Repo man!

Repo man! Repo man!

CUT TO BLACK. WORDS APPEAR: REPO! THE LYOKO OPERA…

END GENETIC REPO MAN/START THE PROGNOSIS.

VARIOUS ADVERTISEMENTS AND PROPAGANDA ARE HEARD THROUGHOUT THE CITY.

TWO HENCHGIRLS GO THROUGH AN ELEVATOR DOOR.

JEAN-PIERRE LARGO IS LOOKING THROUGH A MEDICAL FILE WHEN ONE OF HIS HENCHGIRLS GIVES HIM A FILE.

JEAN-PIERRE, SPOKEN:

What is this?

HE SEES THREE PICTURES. ONE IS OF **ULRICH LARGO** STANDING OVER A DEAD WOMAN. HE LOOKS TO HIM IN DISDAIN. HE'S RUBBING HIS GLOVED HANDS.

JEAN-PIERRE, SPOKEN:

You disgust me.

HE LOOKS AT ANOTHER ONE. IT'S **SISSI DELMAS** SITTING SLUMPED AGAINST A WALL, UNCONSCIOUS. HE LOOKS AT HER, LYING DOWN ON A COUCH. ANOTHER PIC SHOWS **NICHOLAS LARGO** STEALING THE FACE OF ANOTHER WOMAN. HE LOOKS TO HIM. HE'S PRIMPING HIMSELF IN A MIRROR.

A DOCTOR COMES IN FROM THE ELEVATOR. THE HENCHGIRLS COCK THEIR GUNS, MAKING HIM FLINCH. HE GIVES JEAN-PIERRE A FILE THAT LOOKS LIKE A CLIPBOARD.

DOCTOR HORNET, SPOKEN ALL THE WAY, THOUGH IN A WHISPER:

I—I'm sorry, Mr. Largo. I'm afraid—I'm afraid it's terminal.

JEAN-PIERRE LARGO LOOKS AT THE DOCTOR AND THEN CHECKS HIS FILE. EVERY TIME HE LOOKS UP AT HIM, DOCTOR HORNET CRINGES IN FEAR. HE LOOKS AT ANOTHER PAGE.

DOCTOR HORNET:

We don't have much time. It's spreading rapidly.

ENRAGED, HE QUICKLY SETS THE FILE DOWN. ONE OF HIS HENCHGIRLS, **MRS. KENSINGTON**, COCKS HER GUN. DOCTOR HORNET GASPS. SHE RAISES HER PISTOL AND SHOOTS HIM IN THE HEAD. JEAN-PIERRE GOES INTO HIS ELEVATOR AFTER HIS HENCHGIRLS, **MRS. MAYER AND MRS. KENSINGTON**, GO IN AND ARM THEIR RIFLES. MEANWHILE, THE PAUL-BEARERS, A PRIEST WITH A MASK ON, AND TWO MOURNERS WALK ACROSS A GRAVEYARD TO BURY A CASKET. THE ELEVATOR CLOSES AND GOES DOWN A LONG WAY.

END THE PROGNOSIS/START THINGS YOU SEE IN A GRAVEYARD (PART 1)

MOURNERS:

Things you see in a graveyard.

Things you see in a graveyard.

JEAN-PIERRE DELMAS:

Maggots! Vermin!

You want the world for nothing!

Commence your groveling!

Jean-Pierre your king is dying...

Even Jean-Pierre Largo cannot prevent this passing.

THE ELEVATOR STOPS AT THE BOTTOM NEAR THE OUTSIDE OF AN OFFICE. JEAN-PIERRE DELIVERS THE NEXT TWO LINES.

Who will inherit GeneCo?

I'll keep those vultures guessing.

MOURNERS:

Things you see in a graveyard.

WHILE THE MOURNERS AND JEAN-PIERRE SING, TWO GIRLS PRETEND TO BE ASLEEP AND THEN GO THROUGH A SECRET PASSAGE WITH GAS MASKS ON.

JEAN-PIERRE:

I'll keep those vultures guessing! *evil laughter*

MOURNERS:

Things you see in a graveyard.

JEAN-PIERRE:

I'll keep those vultures guessing!

END THINGS YOU SEE IN A GRAVEYARD (PART 1)/START A SANDWICH AND A BUG

THE TWO GIRLS, **CASSIDY AND AELITA HOPPER**, VISIT A MAUSOLEUM. THE TWO SIT AT THE STEP AND DUMP THEIR BAGS OUT TO GET THEIR SANDWICHES. THEY EAT WHEN THEY SEE A BUG. CASSIDY LOOKS THROUGH A BOOK TO FIND THE SPECIES OF SAID BUG. IT IS THE PERFECT INSPIRATION FOR A STORY. THE TWO ATTEMPT TO CAPTURE IT, BUT IT JUMPS OUT THE WINDOW.

CASSIDY:

This will be quick  
AELITA:

It's in our sights.

THE TWO GO OUTSIDE IN THE NIGHT INTO THE GRAVEYARD.

CASSIDY:  
We'll capture it  
BOTH:

And run back inside  
And be back home in time.

END A SANDWICH AND A BUG/START 21ST CENTURY CURE

ODD:

Industrialization has crippled the globe.

AELITA AND CASSIDY CAPTURE THE BUG. ODD PUTS AN OIL LANTERN ON A GRAVE.

AIR RAID SIREN (YUMI, Vocal)

Enjoy GeneCo's day- and nighttime formula on Zydrate.

ODD:

Nature failed as technology spread.

THE TWO TWIST THE LID TIGHTLY AROUND THE BUG. A GUARD MAKES A SWEEP.

YUMI:

Ask a Gentern if Zydrate is right for you.

THE TWO HIDE BEHIND A GRAVESTONE, AND THEN THEY DASH TO HIDE BEHIND ANOTHER AS A GENcop PROBES AROUND WITH A FLASHLIGHT.

ODD, PUSHING OPEN A GRAVE:

And in this wake, a market erected.

YUMI:

Buying Zydrate from an unlicensed source is illegal.

ODD:

An entire city built on top of the dead!

CASSIDY AND AELITA GASP AS HE DROPS A BODY IN FRONT OF THEM. THEY GET CLOSE TO SEE IT, BUT THEN THEY BACK AWAY.

ODD:

And you can finance your bones and your kidneys...

For every market, a submarket grows.

CASSIDY GASPS AND HIDES WITH AELITA BEHIND THAT GRAVESTONE. THE GIRLS NEED TO GO BACK TO THE MAUSOLEUM. SHE GIVES THE NEXT LINE.  
No…

ODD, TAKING OUT A SYRINGE:

But best you be punctual with making your payments,

*tilts his head a bit, looking at the girls* Lest it be you on the concrete below.

It's quick. It's clean. It's pure.

ODD EXTRACTS A BLUISH LIQUID FROM THE CORPSE. AELITA AND CASSIDY REEL BACK IN HORROR, NEEDING TO GO BACK TO THE MAUSOLEUM OF **DANA HOPPER**, WHO DIED WHEN THE TWO WERE BORN.

It could change your life, rest assured.

It's the 21st century _cure_,

And it's my job…to steal and rob...

GRAVES…!

GENcop LIGHTS SHINE ON ODD.

CASSIDY:

No. No. Please, please, stop! Stop!

GENcop ON AIR SIREN:

We have grave robbers on premises. I repeat: grave robbers on premises. Lockdown! Lockdown! I repeat: grave robbers on premises.

AELITA AND CASSIDY GO INTO PANIC. THE GENcops ARE NOW IN PURSUIT OF ODD AND THE TWO GIRLS, BELIEVING **ALL THREE** OF THEM ARE GRAVE ROBBERS. AT FIRST, THE THREE SEEM TO RUN IN THE SAME DIRECTION, BEFORE ODD SPINS AND RUNS IN A DIFFERENT DIRECTION WITH THE BODY. UNBEKNOWNST TO ALL THREE OF THEM, **JEREMIE BELPOIS** IS LEADING THE GENcops TO THE THREE.

CASSIDY:

Oh, no, no, no, no, no!

AELITA AND CASSIDY RACE AND SEE THE DOOR TO DANA'S GRAVE CLOSE SHUT; AN ALARM SOUNDS. THE LIGHTS SWEEP ON THEM.

AELITA, PANICKED:

It's locked!

ODD:

This way, kids.

THE TWO RUSH TO FOLLOW ODD. HE USES THE CORPSE AS A BATTERING RAM.

CASSIDY, SPOKEN:

Hey, wait! You're going to get us all caught!

AELITA:  
Wait! Wait!

ODD MANAGES TO GET IN. HE HAS FOUND A MASS BURIAL SITE.

ODD:

*spoken, with a slight gasp* Jackpot!

CASSIDY AND AELITA GET IN, THOUGH THEY ARE SHOCKED AT THE SIGHT.

ODD:

*singing again*

So why _care_ for these _petty_ obsessions?

Your designer heart still beats with _common blood_.

And what if you could have _genetic perfection_?

Would you _change who you are_ if you _could?_

Cause it's _quick_! It's _clean_. And it's _pure_...

AELITA, SPOKEN, IN PANIC:

No, we shouldn't be here!

ODD THEN TAKES ANOTHER VIAL OF BLUISH LIQUID.

ODD:

It could change your life, rest assured!

CASSIDY, SPOKEN, DESPERATE:

We have got to get home!

ODD, SHOWING THE GIRLS THE VIAL:

It's the 21st century…_CURE!_

AELITA, SINGING:

This cannot be happening!

SHE WALKS BACKWARD TO THE ENTRYWAY WITH CASSIDY FOLLOWING HER.

ODD:

And it's my job to steal and rob...

GRAVES…!

THE TWO GIRLS ARE PULLED OUT OF THE ROOM THROUGH THE HOLE IN THE WALL.

GENcop:

Grave robbers are to be executed on sight.

ODD:

GRAVES…!

GENcops SURROUND THE THREE OF THEM. ODD IS ALSO SURROUNDED. MEANWHILE, JEAN-PIERRE LARGO HAD BEEN WATCHING THEM ALL ALONG.

AELITA AND CASSIDY START PANTING IN PANIC. IT FEELS AS IF SOMEONE IS CUTTING OFF THEIR BREATHING ONE BIT AT A TIME.

GUY ON AIR SIREN:

Let them go.

MYSTERY GUY/REPO MAN:

HEY!

CASSIDY AND AELITA START TO COLLAPSE, COUGHING. THE REPO MAN PUSHES THE GENcops AWAY FROM THE PANTING AND PANICKING GIRLS.

CASSIDY, TRYING TO GASP FOR BREATH:  
We can't breathe…!

MEDICAL ALARMS ON THEIR WRISTS:

Blood pressure warning. Blood pressure warning. Medicate immediately. Medicate immediately.

THE TWO LOOK UP TO SEE THE EYES OF THE REPO MAN. HE STARTS TO FADE IN THEIR LINE OF VISION. EVERYTHING GOES BLACK…

END 21ST CENTURY CURE/START "SHILO" AELITA/CASSIDY WAKES

CASSIDY AND AELITA WAKE UP TO FIND THEMSELVES IN THEIR BEDS. THERE IS AN INCESSANT BEEPING SOUND FROM HEART MONITORS ON EACH SIDE OF THE BEDS IN THE TOWER. ONE OF THEM IS BALD; THE OTHER IS NOT, FORTUNATELY. AELITA BLINKS AS SHE REMEMBERS SEEING JEREMIE. SOMEHOW, THE TWO ARE UNABLE TO BREAK SINGING TO SPEAK.

AELITA/CASSIDY:

Daddy/Dad.

**FRANZ HOPPER**, CHECKING THEIR CHARTS:

Hey. That was a close one.

CASSIDY, ALMOST IN A WHIMPER:

Dad?

FRANZ PUTS THE CHARTS DOWN AND CHECKS THEIR SIGNS ON THE MONITORS.

FRANZ:

Shh… Too close.

AELITA LOOKS TO HIM.

AELITA:

Daddy, what happened?

FRANZ, PULLING BACK THE PLASTIC COVERS SURROUNDING THEIR BEDS:

You're going to be all right, and that's all that matters.

CASSIDY, SHOWING HER ARM TO FRANZ FIRST AS HE CHECKS HER LIKE A DOCTOR WOULD:

Were we outside?

FRANZ:

Shh. No, Cass.

AELITA:

There were these bodies.

FRANZ CHECKS AELITA NEXT THEN TAKES OFF THE STETHOSCOPE AS HE LEAVES THE BED AREA. HE ALSO TAKES THE NEXT LINE.

You two missed your medicine and fell unconscious.

CASSIDY, A BIT SCARED:

They were all dead.

FRANZ, GRABBING A BROWN LONG-HAIRED WIG:

Nonsense. Please be more cautious, you two could go into shock.

CASSIDY/AELITA:

But it was real, Dad! / But it was real, Daddy!

FRANZ, RETURNING TO THE BED AREA, GIVING CASSIDY THE WIG:

I am the doctor! And I'm your father!

AELITA:

Didn't imagine this!

FRANZ:

Please, Aelita, drop it.

CASSIDY, TAKING THE WIG:

Couldn't have fathomed this!

FRANZ:

Please, Cassidy, stop it!

CASSIDY:

Dad, I could smell the dead! *cringes at the memory*

FRANZ:

You two could've die-! You-! You two scared me to death!

HE LOOKS AT A PINK AND BROWN HAIRED WOMAN.

The blood disease and virus that took your dear mother from us,  
passed from her and into your veins…

I'd be lost, if I were to lose you two!

AS THE MUSIC BUILDS A LITTLE, CASSIDY PUTS ON THE WIG.

I will stop at nothing to keep you two safe!

THE MUSIC MELLOWS AS THE TWO GET OUT OF BED AND JOIN THEIR FATHER IN WATCHING THEIR MOTHER'S PORTRAIT.

AELITA:

We'll take our meds, Daddy, don't you worry.

FRANZ ADJUSTS CASSIDY'S WIG.

FRANZ:

Just until I find a cure.

FRANZ GIVES THE TWO OF THEM A KISS ON THE HEAD.

Your mother, rest her soul, would be so proud of you two.

Though you cannot see her, she is here with you two.

We will always be there for you in your time of need.

FRANZ DROPS A PILL INTO TWO GLASSES OF WATER.

Cassidy and Aelita, you're the world to me.

HE GIVES THE GLASSES TO THE GIRLS, KISSES THEM ON THE HEAD AGAIN, AND THEN LEAVES THE ROOM. THE PILL EFFERVESCES IN THE GLASS. THE GIRLS ARE NOW LOCKED IN THE TOWER.

FRANZ, SPOKEN:

Cassidy, Aelita, take your medicine.

END "SHILO" AELITA/CASSIDY WAKES/START INFECTED

AELITA, DOWN, SIGHING:

We're…infected…

THE TWO PUT THE GLASSES DOWN ON THE MANTLE OF THE FIREPLACE.

CASSIDY, SIGHING FIRST, AND THEN RISING INTO A CRESCENDO:

We're infected  
by your genetics

ROCK SETS IN. CASSIDY DROPS THE NEXT LINE LIKE A BOMB.

Cassidy, I'm the doctor!

AELITA:

Aelita, I'm your father.

BOTH, PRETENDING TO TRIP ON THEIR BEDS, BUT PREVENTING IT, TOO:

Oh, girls, that was close.

BOTH POINT IN AUTHORITY.`

Take your medicine!

AELITA, COLLAPSING ON HER BED (CASSIDY DOES THE SAME , BUT DOES IT ON HER BED IN THE OPPOSITE DIRECTION) AND LOOKING AT THE PHOTO OF DANA HOPPER:

We're infected by your virus.

CASSIDY:

We're infected by your genetics.

AELITA:

And we don't think that we can be fixed.

CASSIDY:

No, we don't think that we can be fixed!

So, tell us why, oh, why, are our genetics such a bitch?!

AELITA GIVES CASSIDY A SHOCKED LOOK. SHE NEVER EVER USED THAT B WORD BEFORE. THE MUSIC CONTINUES ON AS IF NOTHING IS WRONG AS AELITA TAKES THE NEXT LINE.

It's this blood condition,

CASSIDY:  
Damn this blood condition!  
Mother and XANA, can you hear us?

Thanks for the disease!  
AELITA AGAIN GIVES CASSIDY A SHOCKED LOOK. THAT D WORD THAT WAS FIRST IN LINE WAS ALSO NEVER USED IN HER VOCABULARY. SHE TAKES THE NEXT LINES AGAIN.

Now we are sequestered,  
Part of the collection!

BOTH  
That's what is expected when you are infected!

THE TWO GIRLS DANCE AROUND THE ROOM DURING THIS SONG, DOING A FEW ACTIVITIES LIKE LOOKING AT BUGS, PLAYING WITH THEIR STUFFED ANIMALS, PLAYING THEIR PIANO (CASSIDY HORRIBLY), READING BOOKS, RIPPING THE BANDAGE OFF THEIR ARMS, LOOKING AT THE PICTURE OF THEIR MOM AGAIN, LOOKING AT A DISSECTION KNIFE, TRYING TO ESCAPE THEIR ROOM, ETC.

CASSIDY:

That's what is expected when you are infected!

AELITA:  
That's what is expected when you are infected!

CASSIDY:  
How much of it's genetics?  
How much of it is fate?  
How much of it depends on the choices that we make?

AELITA:

He says we each have her eyes; did we also inherit his shame?  
Is heredity the culprit?

CASSIDY:

Can I stop it, or are we the slaves?

THERE IS A DROP IN MUSIC.

BOTH, TAKING TURNS TAKING A STEP OUT THEIR WINDOW TO THE TINY BALCONY THAT OVERLOOKS THE CITY; GeneCo's BUILDING STARES THE TWO:

Oh, we want to go outside  
Outside  
Oh, we want to go outside  
Outside

OUTSIDE, A BLIMP PLAYS.

JEAN-PIERRE:

Tonight's Genetic Opera is _the place to be!_

ULRICH:

That's right, friends!

END INFECTED/START "NATHAN" FRANZ'S STORY

FRANZ LEANS ON THE DOOR; A PAINED LOOK IS ON HIS FACE. HE LOOKS AWAY FROM THE DOOR. COMIC-LIKE PANELS DEPICT THIS SONG.

17 years ago  
Two lovers, **Franz** and **Dana**  
A happy marriage

FRANZ IS FEELING AT DANA'S PREGNANT BELLY.  
Two children on the way  
**the perfect life**  
Until Dana got sick  
DANA IS LAYING ON A BED. FRANZ IS WATCHING HER.

Franz thought he found the **cure**

CUE FRANZ AT HIS LAB. HE LOOKS TO BE DRIPPING SOMETHING INTO A BEAKER. HE GIVES IT TO DANA. SHE DRINKS IT, BUT THE NEXT PANEL SHOWS HER BLEEDING FROM EVERY ORIFICE SHE HAS. THERE IS A SCREAM AS THE NEXT ONE SHOWS FRANZ KNEELING BY HER SIDE.  
With time running out...

ANOTHER PANEL SHOWS FRANZ CARRYING DANA DOWN THE STAIRS.  
And Dana losing **blood**

CUE DANA AT THE HOSPITAL. THE NEXT PANEL SHOWS A SCALPEL OPENING UP A STOMACH.  
Franz could only save **two**

CUE TWO INFANTS CRYING IN FRANZ'S ARMS.

END "NATHAN" FRANZ'S STORY/START LEGAL ASSASSIN

ROCK HAS SET IN. FRANZ GETS UP FROM A CHAIR THAT HE SAT IN, LOOKING AT THE DOOR HE LOCKED HIS DAUGHTERS IN.

FRANZ:  
Where did our daughters go?  
It's me they must escape.  
My burdens I can't erase.  
The mother I might have saved.

WHISPERS:  
Assassin! Murderer! Monster!

A SMALL FLASHBACK INVOLVING A WEDDING APPEARS. FRANZ AND DANA KISS WHILE SOMEWHERE IN THE BACK, JEAN-PIERRE DRINKS SOME WINE. IT RETURNS TO THE PRESENT.

FRANZ:  
Dana, I need you now.  
Look what I've become.  
The nightmare that they should fear  
is the father you left alone! *long note*

DURING THE SECOND VERSE, HE WALKS DOWN A DOG-TROT HALL PAST SEVERAL HOLOGRAPHIC IMAGES OF DANA HOPPER. IN A FLASHBACK, FRANZ AND DANA ARE IN HIS LAB. SHE DRINKS WHAT SHE THINKS IS THE CURE WHEN A FEW SECONDS LATER, SHE IS COUGHING UP BLOOD. THE SCENES DEPICTED IN "NATHAN" FRANZ'S STORY COME TO LIFE. IT SHOWS FRANZ PERFORMING AN EMERGENCY C-SECTION TO SAVE HIS DAUGHTERS. IN THE PRESENT, FRANZ BANGS HIS HEAD ON A WALL. IN THE FLASHBACK, HE IS CRYING OVER DANA.

WHISPERS:  
Assassin! Murderer! Monster!  
Assassin! Murderer! Monster!  
Assassin! Murderer! Monster!

A SOFT, LUTE-LIKE INSTRUMENT PLAYS. A FEW GUITAR STRINGS AND VIOLINS MEET UNTIL THE BUILD-UP. AT THIS TIME, FRANZ'S NEXT NOTES SEEM SOFTER, CALMER, AS IF THE RAGE HAD NEVER HAPPENED.

FRANZ:  
The years roll by without you, Dana.  
Seventeen have come and gone.  
I raised our girls with the best intentions...

TWO FLASHBACKS APPEAR. THE FIRST SHOWS FRANZ TEACHING AELITA AND CASSIDY HOW TO USE THEIR MEDICAL ALARMS. THE SECOND SHOWS A YOUNG CASSIDY AND AELITA HONORING DANA HOPPER'S GRAVE UNDER FRANZ'S SUPERVISION. IT RETURNS TO THE PRESENT.  
But there is something I can't tell them.  
I am lost without you here!  
I am only living out a lie! *medium-length growly note*  
Aelita and Cassidy can never leave!  
They are my everything!  
Nothing can bring you back!  
Cassidy and Aelita are all I have! Oh— *long note*

WHISPERS:  
Assassin! Murderer! Monster!  
Assassin! Murderer! Monster!

FRANZ, WALKING DOWN SOME STAIRS:

Oh—

WHISPERS:  
Assassin! Murderer! Monster!

FRANZ:  
Oh—WHOA!

The years roll by without you, Dana. *the lute-like interlude comes in at this point again, but, this time, the music soon turns driving and pounding*  
Seventeen have come and gone.  
I raised our girls with the best intentions. *meets the landing*  
But there is something I can't tell them, *moves toward the fireplace*  
I am lost without you here!  
I am only living out a lie! *semi-medium note*

FRANZ OPENS UP A SECRET PASSAGE IN HIS FIREPLACE. HE WALKS INTO IT, GOING DOWN SEVERAL STEPS. HE SINGS THE NEXT LINES WITH INCREASING INTENSITY. A FLASHBACK COMES TO SHOW THAT GENcops TRIED TO SEPARATE FRANZ FROM HIS TWO NEWBORN DAUGHTERS.  
I'm the monster!

WHISPERS:  
Assassin!

FRANZ OPENS THE DOOR TO REVEAL A MAN BOUND TO A WHEELCHAIR.

FRANZ:  
I'm the villain!

WHISPERS:  
Assassin!

FRANZ  
What perfection!

HE GOES OVER TO A SINK, WASHES HIS HANDS, AND SPLASHES HIS FACE, LOOKING INTO THE MIRROR. THE INTENSITY IN HIS EYES SPEAKS VOLUMES, TOO. THE GAGGED VICTIM TRIES IN VAIN TO ESCAPE HIS TRAP.

WHISPERS:  
Assassin!

FRANZ:  
What precision!

WHISPERS:  
Assassin!

FRANZ, THE INTENSITY OF HIS VOICE REACHING ITS PEAK; A SLIGHT DEMONIC TONE IS WITHIN (WHISPERS):  
Keen incisions! (Assassin), I deliver! (Assassin) *undresses goes through another area, and suits up*  
Unscathed organs! (Assassin), I deliver! (Assassin)  
Repossessions, (Assassin), I deliver! (Assassin) *takes the file of the man that is labeled REPOSSESSION; then kicks the wheelchair to the table*  
I'm the repo! Legal assassin! *he yells at the victim who is screaming for his life*

**A/N: And there you go for chapter one of Repo! The Lyoko Opera. It was a doozy, but I got it done. Read and Review, everybody, please. Chapter 2 of RTLO is going from Lungs and Livers to the end of Zydrate Anatomy. Odd is definitely the right type for a young GraveRobber. :) Until next time,**

**Teen-Lyokofan7777**


End file.
